Wireless networks are the most prevalent among users of the Internet or private networks. The wireless network service provides a cost-effective way to access the networks. However, the wireless network service has some disadvantages as well. One of the disadvantages is the difficulty in controlling an extent of a wireless network service.
For example, to provide a wireless network service within a building, one or more wireless access points may be arranged over an area of the building where the wireless network service is provided. The wireless access points are set up so that any mobile device can communicate with the wireless access points as long as the mobile device is located inside the building.
Concrete walls of the building usually function as electromagnetic shielding members against the wireless network signals whereas glass windows are nearly transparent to the wireless network signals. Thus, in practice, the strengths of wireless network signals do not drop down uniformly along the boundary of the building, and some of the wireless network signals may leak across the boundary of the building. This makes it difficult to limit the extent of a wireless network service and confine the wireless network signals inside an intended boundary of a wireless network service. This may pose security concerns such as eavesdropping and an out-of-boundary connection to a device located outside the intended boundary of a wireless network service.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.